(Once Upon A) Dream Guy
by powerfulhallucinations
Summary: CS AU One Shot Collection: Emma Swan loves her job as a Princess at Disney World, Florida. She loves it even more when she gets a special request from a handsome stranger. Basically pure unadulterated fluff just because.
1. Emma

**A quick little drabble based on the video of the guy and sleeping beauty at Disney Land. Hope you enjoy my mid exam creative o**

Emma Swan loved her job at Disney World in Florida.  
A) Because it's Florida which means gorgeous sun and only an hour or so to the beach, and B) well, even more so than the weather, Emma delighted in the way little girls and boys faces (and even some teenagers, though they'd deny it) would simply light up every time they laid eyes on her in her full princess style get up. They would gasp in awe before turning to reveal this latest wonderful discovery to their parents who would respond to match their kids excitement and then ever so slowly approach her, gazing up with pure bedazzlement in their eyes.  
Emma liked talking to them all, but she had a special fondness for the kids who would behind their parents legs, or those who stood at the back of the group, especially the ones she recognized by the looks in their eyes as fellow orphans and foster kids, not wanting to upset their new families. It was at these times when she loved to crouch down to their level and coax even the shyest individual into having a hug or a picture with her.  
It made her happy to make them happy.

Not only did she have a great time with the kids who flooded through every day, but she had the support of her colleagues, the other characters around the park. She shared a house on the edge of Orlando with Mary-Margaret who was the parks Snow White, Ruby who plays Little Red Riding Hood and manages their photography and Elsa who played...well Elsa (Emma's almost certain that the film was based on her.) The four girls making the commute out every day before park gates open to get Disney-ed up and heading their own separate ways to find their counterparts.  
It was the way it had been almost every day for the past three years until...

"What do you mean I'm not being Rapunzel?!" Emma shouted at Regina (the Princesses manager) who looked thoroughly unimpressed.  
"Take it down an octave Tangled. I know Rapunzel is your spirit animal or whatever, but Aurora is off sick today and her replacement can't make it in. You already have the blonde hair to be Sleeping Beauty and are the only one who can get into Aurora's costume."  
Emma was silently cursing Aurora for coming down with whatever bug had come over her. She wanted to be the badass princess, not the one who slept for one-hundred years.  
"Well who's gonna play Rapunzel if not me?" she inquired.  
"I've called in a few favors," Regina replied cooly, "Will Scarlett's girlfriend Ana said she'll do it."  
"But Ana's a bitch!"  
"Miss Swan," her manager suddenly snapped, "If you wish to keep your job here, you will do as I say or else pack your bags and go. I don't have time to be dealing with stroppy princesses. Now, are you going to grow up and put the costume on, or shall I have Leroy escort you out?"  
"I'llputthecostumeon."  
"What was that?"  
"I said, I will put the costume on."  
Regina glared for a moment before breaking into her trademark smirk.  
"Was that so hard?"  
Emma chose to ignore her and went about collecting Aurora's gear and heading to the changing rooms, but before she closed the door Regina called out;  
"Oh and Miss Swan, Walsh's replacement will be arriving at some point today so don't be late for dinner this evening."  
"Wait What?"

~E&K~

Okay, so maybe playing Sleeping Beauty wasn't all that bad; Emma thought to herself as another kid skipped back to their parents with a signed autograph and kiss to their cheek. The only terrible part about it was that she had to wear character shoes whereas usually she would be bare foot. The little ones, and not so little ones, still looked at her as if she was freaking Leonardo DiCaprio or something, so hey, she could manage a low heel for the day.  
Philip was incredibly courteous, helping her navigate the slightly upturned pave stones on the route that he obviously knew well, being one of the older members of the cast; and as the sun began to peak in the sky and Emma started to miss her considerably lighter purple dress, he found her a nice bit of shade under a tree.

They attracted quite the crowd of passers by who too were seeking out a cool spot and were perfectly content to watch the Disney princess dazzle the children who were queueing up to greet her. She had just passed a young boy onto Philip, who was now discussing the correct manner in which to slay a magical dragon, so when she turned to meet the next visitor at eye-level, she was surprised and a little horrified to have her nose collide with a man's crotch.  
Reeling back with a blush covering her cheeks she said, still in character, "I am so sorry sir, usually the visitors to this part of the woods are far shorter and I wasn't expecting to come face-to-crotch with your...nether regions."

She knew she was babbling and could hear the crowd tittering in the background, praying to any god out there that her moment of shame hadn't been caught on film. It was once she'd managed to shut down her own mouth that she finally looked up to meet the man's gaze, and hell that would have been enough to halt her mid sentence.  
He was smiling dazzlingly down at her, so widely that she could pick out the dimples in his cheeks that weren't hidden under the layer of tantalizing scruff that adorned his jaw line. Her sight was drawn to his ears, which she noticed were tinged pink, as he scratched nervously behind them. But it was the eyes that truly captivated her. They were some unidentifiable shade of blue like the ocean as it came to rest after a storm, and currently they were piercing into her own, making the breath in her throat catch and her heart do a strange little flutter.

"That's quite alright milady," _of course he has an accent, as if the man couldn't get more attractive,_ "I'm afraid I misjudged the distance between us resulting in such...uh...close proximity."  
 _Breath Emma, breath_ ; she tried to remind herself as one of his gesticulating hands grazed the skin of her fingers.  
"Consider it forgotten, now what may I do for you?" Ever the professional, no way would she let Regina fire her on the same grounds as Walsh (the pervert flirt of lonely single mothers and way under age teenage girls) for something that was entirely an accident.  
"I was actually wondering, that is if your Prince agrees, whether or not I could trouble your Highness for a dance?"  
"A dance?" She spluttered, _that was a new one._  
"Aye a dance; I mean how many men can claim to have danced with a fully fledged Princess."

She was blushing again she knew it. She was also sorely tempted to tell him no, that she didn't dance and maybe he should try Cinderella; but he'd peaked the crowds interest and, she would never admit to it, but there was just something in his eyes that made her carefully reach out her hand to place in his upturned palm.  
"A dance it is," she announced, "Although, it seems as if we are a bit short on music."  
"Not to worry your Highness, I believe I have that covered."

He tugged her closer with his hand on the small of her back, before starting to waltz them in a small circle. They'd made perhaps two rotations when he began to sing.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

The crowd whooped and clapped, once his song finished.  
The man dipped into a low bow whilst raising her hand to his lips and brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles.  
"Thank you, for a wonderful dance my lady, I pray that we will meet again, although for now I fear the little ones have been waiting long enough. Until the next time my beauty."  
With one last kiss to her hand, he raised back to his full height and began to back away, not taking his eyes off her. Yet Emma couldn't complain as she was doing the exact same until she felt the tug on her sleeve that indicated somebody new wanted her attention. She turned to smile at the brunette girl in her Beauty and the Beast costume, but chanced one last glance up to meet the eyes of the mysterious stranger, locking momentarily onto those baby blues before he was swallowed up by the tide of tourists.

~E&K~

She was a little embarrassed to admit that she spent the rest of the day checking around in case she caught sight of her dark haired prince. Obviously word had spread through-out the cast (probably thanks to Philip) so that by the time she met with the girls for lunch, they were all dying to know about her Once Upon A Dream Guy.  
Maybe she gushed, maybe she didn't, maybe she threw a bread roll at David a.k.a Prince Charming when he snorted at her graphic description, only tossing her a somewhat knowing wink in return (that confused the hell out of her.) Mary-Margaret was positively squealing at the end, bouncing out of her seat over the fact that Emma had met a 'gorgeous man who she would marry and have twenty kids with.' Part of Emma squirmed at the thought of pushing twenty humans out of her, part of her thought _yeah right keep dreaming sister,_ but funnily enough, an even larger part called out _I wish._

Pushing all thoughts aside for the time being, Emma focused the rest of the day on her job of making kids lives light up for a day. It wasn't easy to forget him though because she'd occasionally pass by her colleagues some of whom claimed to have made a sighting of the man. Even worse was when Regina came and congratulated her on a job well done, discretely passing her phone over so Emma could see the video of her and the guy dancing, that was now getting dozens of hits all across the internet.  
"There's even a tag on twitter to #Find Beauty's Prince." She informed her with a secretive smirk that reminded her of David from lunch.

It was utterly insane she thought, to see how many people were now invested on her, an actress playing a princess in a theme park, finding the mystery guy who had swept her off her feet, almost literally. Visitors began asking if she knew who he was and one little girl cried because she thought Sleeping Beauty was breaking up with Philip _(that was a hard one to deal with.)_  
By the time she was finished for the day, Emma was utterly exhausted and completely ready to hang up her tiara in favour of her trusty frying pan. She was about to begin pealing off her costume when Ruby appeared.  
"New Flynn Rider is here, Regina wants you in with the rest of us now."  
"But I-"  
"Trust me Ems, you're not gonna want to miss this."

Heaving an overly dramatic sigh, Emma dragged herself into the cast lounge, having pride in the small rebellion of kicking off her heels.  
"Ah Miss Swan," said Regina when she arrived in the room, "Thank you for joining us. I'd very much like you to meet your new counter-part, Killian Jones."  
Her boss stepped aside and Emma gasped, "You," she whispered, as standing behind Regina was none other than tall dark and handsome himself.  
"Aye it's me, and it's you," he replied in his lilting accent grinning down at her, before a cloud of confusion washed over his features. "I thought I was being hired to play Flynn Rider, I don't see how my counter part would be Sleeping Beauty."  
"I usually play Rapunzel but Aurora was sick so I-" Emma trailed off getting lost in his eyes like some teenage girl with her first crush.

A throat clearing brought her back to her senses, "I was going to a chemistry test to see if the two of you would work well together, however, considering your new viral status, that seems somewhat irrelevant. But on that note, I do need a picture of the two of you for the Twitter page. As you know Disney is all about happy endings and this will be excellent publicity. Now stand over there and look ridiculously happy."  
Emma wanted to protest that it wasn't that easy, but glancing up at Killian who was still smiling (although a tad shyly) she took him by the hand to stand by the wall Regina pointed to.  
"It is truly wonderful to see you again Miss Swan," he said.  
"Emma," she replied, "My name is Emma Killian, you don't have to keep up with this formality."  
"Emma it is then. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." _There she goes blushing again._ "I look forward to working with you Swan, although if I recall correctly, Rapunzel has a bit of a violent streak. I would be eternally grateful if you would refrain from tying he up...unless it's in the good way."

It was the quirk of his eyebrow that set Emma bursting into laughter, in time for Regina to capture the image and upload it to there Twitter.  
"Perfect. Mr Jones, be here at five am sharp tomorrow so we can brief you, Miss Swan you will be back as Rapunzel again and Mr Nolan, thank you for recommending your friend to us, I'm sure he will be a wonderful edition to our cast.  
 _Son of a bitch._

~E&K~

Exactly a year after they first met when Killian danced with her under a tree in Disney World, Emma Swan found herself standing on a parade float waving to the hollering crowds. She thought Killian was right beside her as _I see the light_ began to play, but instead he had his back to her and was fiddling with something in his hand.  
When Flynn's verse came, he turned to look her in the eyes and raised a mic to sing;

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
 _All those years living in a blur_  
 _All that time never truly seeing_  
 _Things, the way they were_  
 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
 _Now she's here suddenly I know_  
 _If she's here it's crystal clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes as the streets filled with the roars of approval.  
 _Screw it,_ she thought, grabbing her boyfriend by the lapels of his leather vest and crushing their lips together making the people on the streets and on the floats go even wilder.  
Emma Swan loved her job, she just didn't know how much more she would love it with the ring around her finger that was hidden in her soon be fiancés (later that night to be specific) jacket pocket in the home they shared together.


	2. Killian

**A/N: Because I'm a little bit in love with this piece and because someone said they'd like to maybe see it extended, I decided I would write a follow up but from Killian's perspective and then, if the mood strikes, fill it with one-shots about the Disney cast. I hope you enjoy.**

Killian's alarm clock blared, making him grumble and bury his face into his pillow.  
Sunlight was already streaming through the blinds of his new room at his old college room-mate, David Nolan's, house. _That's Florida for you,_ he thought as he shut off the offensive devise.  
It was four am, ridiculously early to be starting the day in his opinion, but the gates to the park opened at seven and he needed the lift in with David who had to get ready for his day as Prince Charming.

Killian had had his reservations about applying for the role of one of Disney's characters, spending hours on end surrounded by boat loads of tourists and hundreds if not thousands of screaming kids; but he'd been assured by Dave that it was a fabulous experience, good pay, by the beach and a chance at a family amongst his new colleagues.  
It was really that factor which made him feel it was an offer impossible to refuse.  
After the loss of his older brother Liam three years ago, Killian had been in somewhat of a downward spiral, only just being able to scrape up enough money to pay the rent on his crappy one bedroom apartment. When David had called to check in on him just under a month ago and found out, he'd announced that Killian was moving from Boston to Orlando to live with him and that he was going to get him an interview with his boss about the position that had just opened up.

Moving to Florida hadn't been difficult, there was nothing to tie him to Massachusetts anymore, but the interview with Regina Mills had been terrifying. She was one of those stern no nonsense type women who was trying to run a business and didn't have time to deal with _'ignorant time wasters and creepers'._ Killian had determinedly assured her that he was neither of those things and that he would be nothing like the last guy who had lost his job for sexual harassment charges made by the guests. He thought by the end of it that she had seemed impressed, although it was impossible to tell, she had sent him away with the message that she would be in touch should he surpass all of the other candidates who were auditioning for the role of Flynn Rider.

This lead to the phone ringing yesterday telling him to come down to the park with David in order to be shown around and so that they could assess how he would get along with the rest of the cast, particularly the woman who would be his Rapunzel for the foreseeable future.

He successfully managed to drag himself from bed, pulling on his pre-laid out black jeans, navy-blue cotton t-shirt and faithful leather jacket and boots. Making his way to the kitchen, he found David already sat at the table munching on a bowl of granola.  
"Any advice for me today mate?" He asked, plopping down into the empty seat and readying his own breakfast.  
"Try and move with the crowds, not against them, you'll get around faster, if a little kid runs across you make sure you stop because the rest of the family will probably barrel through afterwards and try and familiarize yourself with as much as you can so you don't get lost. Oh and, you'll probably be given the tour by either Will Scarlet who manages the Wonderland section or Robin Locksley who is Regina's partner and is also the guy who deals with all the Disney princes. Scarlet will seem like a nuisance, but he's got a good heart, Robin likes to match-make, he actually set me up with Mary-Margaret, actually most of the park couples are his handy work...anyway, he's almost certainly going to do the same for you so don't be put out when he tries to push you towards the single Princesses."

It was a lot to take in, but Killian didn't have the time because he was quickly bundled into the car and the next thing he knew they were pulling off the freeway and into the staff carpark. He followed David down the somewhat familiar route to where the managers offices were and waited outside, having knocked, until Regina appeared.  
"Thank you for being so prompt, time management is essential here, Mr. Nolan I believe you have places to be if you could hurry it along."  
Rolling his eyes, but with no animosity, David bowed and made his retreat to the dressing rooms as Killian followed Regina inside to where another man was waiting.  
"Robin Locksley meet Killian Jones, Killian Jones–Robin Locksley; should all go well he will be your manager and as such will be showing you around the park today." She then turned to Robin who was smiling warmly despite the briskness of her tone, "I trust that you can handle things from here, I have a Princess issue to deal with, and please for the love of all things holy, actually show him the ropes rather than using your badge to jump the ride lines."  
Robin continued to smile, walking over to press a kiss to her cheek that made Regina blush, "Of course my dear, now go on, as you said I can handle this."

The moment the door closed behind her, Robin turned to him and said, "You're going to love the Pirates of the Caribbean ride."

~E&K~

It was nearing noon and Robin and Killian had been having a fabulous time acting like kids in a candy-store roaming all over the park and jumping the longest queues to ride the best rollercoasters on offer. His soon to be managers reasoning was that Killian wouldn't get the opportunity once he was busy playing the role. Between rides, he had also pointed out important things like fire exits, or the emergency assembly points as well as certain characters photography spots.  
Noticeably, every time they passed the staff, they would wave and Robin would give a run down of who was who;  
"That's Ashleigh and Shaun, they're thinking of having a baby soon."  
"Elsa, Anna and Kris...we think the movie is actually their life story."  
"That's Lacey, although she prefers to go by Belle which is her middle name."  
"Ruby plays Little Red, but she's doing photography today for Mulan."  
"Oh and there's..."

It went on like that all day, Killian learned more about his futur colleagues lives in a few minutes than maybe he would have done in a year of knowing them. When they came across David, they actually stopped to get a picture (mainly so Killian could tease him about his tights.) He'd been momentarily separated from his Snow White who had been surrounded by a huge gaggle of guests desperately trying to get her attention. It was a shame as he was yet to actually meet his mate's girlfriend considering how they often either went back to her place, despite the fact that she lived with three other women, or got a hotel for the night in order to have a bit of privacy.  
 _Oh well,_ he thought, he'd definitely be meeting her soon anyway.

~E&K~

They'd begun to scope out places to eat, partly out of hunger, partly out of the desire to escape the heat of the sun beating down their necks. Killian had been glad when Robin handed off their jackets to one of the staff park to take back to the offices, because the black leather had been dong him zero favors when it came to keeping cool. There was nowhere without a mile long queue, one which they couldn't jump, and Robin had pulled them off to the side of the street while he tried to figure out a solution.  
It was in this waiting period that Killian began to envy the crowd that had taken up residence below a shady tree, it was also then that he first heard the most enchanting sound of his life.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Killian drifted across the road to where the mysterious sound had echoed from. He glanced above the heads of the crowd when he heard it again, only to realize if was in fact the musical laugh of possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was dressed in an ankle length pink gown, with a cinched bodice that gave him a tantalizing view of the cream colored skin of her chest. She wore a gold necklace and shoes, with a metallic tiara sat atop the blonde curls that cascaded down her back to nearly the bottom of her spine.  
Her hair caught the light as she tossed her head back to laugh at something the small girl in front of her had said, making the golden strands shine like the sun itself. He was completely mesmerized and found himself slotting into the back of the queue just for the mere opportunity to get closer to this siren.

The distance between them shrunk and shrunk until there was only the boy that currently held her attention before him. He watched as she kissed his cheek, ushering him off to meet Prince Philip, and then turned to meet him. What he _wasn't_ expecting was that, she didn't raise to her full height. Instead she rotated, still bent over until her nose collided with his jean clad crotch.  
A sort of choked noise escaped him as she reared backwards and said;  
"I am so sorry sir, usually the visitors to this part of the woods are far shorter and I wasn't expecting to come face-to-crotch with your...nether regions."  
He had to admire the fact that she remained in character, as well as the pretty blush that now adorned her cheeks. It was this and her adorable babbling and the little hitch he noticed in her breath, that brought the stupid grin to his face as he reached up to nervously scratch behind his ear, a habit which he thought he'd dropped, although apparently Sleeping Beauty had the power to revert him back to a pubescent adolescent with his first crush.

"That's quite alright milady," he said, "I'm afraid I misjudged the distance between us resulting in such...uh...close proximity."  
 _What are you doing with your hand you fool,_ his subconscious screamed at him as said body part gesticulated wildly through the air, _put it down before you take someone's eye out._  
"Consider it forgotten," the Princess said, drawing him from his internal musings, "Now what may I do for you?"  
 _Marry me_ , was the first thing that sprang to mind, although he was fairly certain that that would seem a tad too forward considering that he'd only just met this person and didn't even know her name; not to mention the fact that he would have to see her every day once he worked there. Racking his brains desperately, he responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"I was actually wondering, that is if your Prince agrees, whether or not I could trouble your Highness for a dance?"  
 _What the hell Killian,_ he screamed at himself, _you could have chosen a picture or an autograph, instead you choose a dance, you do realize you actually have to dance now in front of all these people who are definitely staring after you came close to third base with this woman._  
"A dance?" she sputtered, looking at him as if to question whether he was for real or not.  
"Aye a dance," _You've got to commit to it now mate,_ "I mean how many men can claim to have danced with a fully fledged Princess."

He could see the war going on in her eyes the moment he carefully stretched out his hand, palm turned upwards. He half expected her to kick him to the curb, but surprisingly, she tentatively reached out to curl her fingers around his own.  
"A dance it is, although, it seems as if we are a bit short on music."  
"Not to worry your Highness," he said seizing the opportunity to sweep her off her feet, whilst carefully allowing his thumb to drift across her knuckles, "I believe I have that covered."  
With his hand splayed across the small of her back to keep her close and hers placed delicately on his shoulder, Killian began to turn them in circle, in a simple waltz before starting to sing.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

When he was finished, the crowd burst into rowdy applause, but he didn't take his blue eyes off of her forest green ones as he dipped into a low bow and brushed his lips across her knuckles.  
"Thank you, for a wonderful dance my lady," he said in hushed tones so that only she would hear, "I pray that we will meet again, although for now I fear the little ones have been waiting long enough. Until the next time my beauty."  
Not being able to resist, he pressed another (firmer this time) kiss to the back of her hand before retreating backwards, not letting go of her gaze until a herd of tourists cut them off.

"You know you basically already had the job right? You didn't need to go the extra mile." A voice said behind him.  
He jumped and turned to face Robin who was grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat (yes he made a Disney reference, blame it on the location.)  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said not caring how unbelievable the words sounded even to his own ears.  
"Sure thing Romeo, now come on, I'm starving."  
Reluctantly, Killian began to follow him, still casting glances back over his shoulder to the tree that was shading his Princess.  
"Robin," he said, "You know I wasn't doing it to try and impress you right?"  
"Oh I know," the man replied with a secretive wink and something that looked like a plot coming into his eyes as he surreptitiously pressed the button on his phone to post the video he recorded onto YouTube.

~E&K~

 _He was going to kill him._  
Never mind if he was going to be his manager or not, Robin was going to die.  
For the rest of the day, people continuously approached him because of the video that now had thousands of hits and the bloody tag that was trending on Twitter.  
In the space of about half an hour, Killian had gone from regular Joe, to viral sensation...it was insane. Tourists would ignore the characters in favor of trying to get a picture of him the 'Once Upon a Dream Guy' as he was now known. The cast themselves didn't seem to mind, instead standing on tiptoe in order to try and get a better look at the man who had serenaded their Sleeping Beauty.

Robin had taken every insult and death glare Killian had thrown his way, they seemed to just bounce off of the rosy aura that now hung around him; the freaking glow only increasing when they stumbled across Regina who gave him a very pointed kiss on the lips despite the fact that they were working and in public. She smirked knowingly at Killian afterwards and told him then and there that he had the job and he should return to the offices once the park was closed so that he could be introduced to his counter-part.

He was undoubtedly pleased, but couldn't take time to properly celebrate his knew employment, he was so exhausted. Regina's comment also reminded him that he hadn't actually seen or met Rapunzel all day. When he brought the point up to Robin, the man said he'd have to try and catch a glimpse during the parade that the actors were now all preparing for.

Perks of working at the park, Robin managed to get them onto a private balcony above the hugely crowded streets to watch as the floats went by. Killian found this was perhaps the bit he looked forward to most when he saw the joy that lit up the children's faces as well as the bright smiles of the cast as they waved and danced along to the music. David had pointedly (and unprofessionally) lobbed a beaded necklace at him when Killian wolf-whistled and yelled "NICE TIGHTS!" Above the din. He'd laughed for a solid two minutes until he heard the sound of Once Upon a Dream build up in the background.

The noise level rose hugely when Sleeping Beauty's float started to roll through, the Princess herself looking momentarily shocked before adapting and doubling her energy in response. Killian leaned his forearms on the edge of the balcony, content to watch quietly as her mega-watt smile seemed to light up the night more so than any of the pyrotechnics that came later. He'd hoped that maybe she would chance a glance up and meet his adoring gaze, but no such luck. She drifted past and onwards followed by the rest of the parade (he completely forgot to pay attention to the Tangled craft) until it ended.  
The crowds moved to find good spots for the fireworks as Robin clapped him on the back and the two drifted off to the offices.

They were greeted by Regina who lead them both into the actors common room where almost all of the cast were already gathered, de-Disneyfied and with cups on coffee in their hands.  
"Everyone," Regina called to get their attention, leading to several of them (notably three women) gasping when they saw him, "I'd like you to meet your new colleague-wait...where is Emma?"  
"She's not changed yet," said a brunette who Killian recalled Robin had called Ruby.  
"Well if you could kindly tell her to move her ass Miss Lucas, after all out of everyone, Rapunzel should be the one to meet Flynn Rider."  
Ruby hastily exited through the door, a suddenly delighted smile plastered across her face.

He had little time to contemplate on this mystery Emma, as out of nowhere, a petite woman with a pixie cut hairstyle appeared in front of him.  
"You must be Killian, David's friend and room-mate, you have no idea how excited I am to meet you especially since you're the-"  
She was cut off by the sound of the door opening, followed by two sets of feet.  
"Ah Miss Swan," said Regina to the new arrival who was trailing Ruby, "Thank you for joining us. I'd very much like you to meet your new counter-part, Killian Jones."

As his new boss stepped aside, Killian let out an involuntary gasp.  
In front of him was his Princess, still decked out in all her finery and gazing at him with eyes full of surprise and just a hint of wonder.  
"You," she whispered taking a half step forward.  
"Aye it's me, and it's you," he responded, not daring to believe his luck...and he didn't as he felt a cloud of confusion and regret settle over him, "I thought I was being hired to play Flynn Rider, I don't see how my counter part would be Sleeping Beauty."  
The blonde quickly glanced down at her costume and then with equal speed said, "I usually play Rapunzel but Aurora was sick so I-"

She cut off mid-sentence to stare at him and he stared right back, a kind of magnetism pulling at his body and every fibre of his being urging him to close the gap between them and snatch her up into his arms to kiss her senseless.  
A throat clearing brought him back to his senses, "I was going to a chemistry test to see if the two of you would work well together, however, considering your new viral status, that seems somewhat irrelevant. But on that note, I do need a picture of the two of you for the Twitter page. As you know Disney is all about happy endings and this will be excellent publicity. Now stand over there and look ridiculously happy."  
As he'd said, a no nonsense woman.

He was still momentarily stunned, but the sparks that lit up his skin when Emma grasped his hand and pulled him over to stand by the wall that Regina had selected, called him back.  
"It is truly wonderful to see you again Miss Swan," he said.  
"Emma," she replied, "My name is Emma Killian, you don't have to keep up with this formality."  
"Emma it is then. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I look forward to working with you Swan, although if I recall correctly, Rapunzel has a bit of a violent streak. I would be eternally grateful if you would refrain from tying he up...unless it's in the good way."  
Sometimes he had no control over himself, he realized as the words slipped out of his mouth and he felt his eyebrow quirk upwards. However, it was entirely worth it when he got to hear her laugh again, not even noticing when the flash went off.  
"Perfect. Mr. Jones, be here at five am sharp tomorrow so we can brief you, Miss Swan you will be back as Rapunzel again and Mr. Nolan, thank you for recommending your friend to us, I'm sure he will be a wonderful edition to our cast."

~E&K~

After their small photo-op, Emma had sidled away (somewhat reluctantly he might add, slapping David around the head as she went) to get changed and Killian had been left at the mercy of the rest of his new colleagues, who were quick to introduce themselves and compliment him on his singing and dancing. Normally he wasn't a shy person, but he also wasn't used to being showered with compliments by complete strangers. He could feel the heat in his cheeks that only increased when Emma re-entered the room, now dressed in leggings, boots and an oversized Disney t-shirt, and gave him a soft smile that made her eyes sparkle and his heart jump.

He'd never felt such a pull to anyone, yet his body seemed to orbit naturally towards her. Clearly the others seemed to notice, as they would often start in group conversations, then suddenly find themselves alone but still rigorously conversing.  
After about an hour or so, Regina returned to kick them all out, saying that they needed sleep for work tomorrow, leading to everyone grabbing their bags and heading out to the parking lot.  
Killian stuck by Emma's side, the two of them still discussing their favorite Netflix shows, meaning that he didn't notice when they came to a stop by Mary-Margaret's station wagon.  
"This is me," she said.  
"Aye, so it is and I'm-" he said shooting a thumb over his shoulder in David's direction who was watching them from behind the wheel.  
"I should probably..."  
"Yeah."

He reluctantly pulled open the car door for her so she could slide in, but his momentary distraction meant he wasn't prepared for when she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Goodnight Killian," into his ear, before climbing into her seat.  
He closed the door and stepped back so they could pull out, watching them go until David honked at him to hurry up.  
The trip back home was spent lost in a daze, not hearing his mate's teasing, focusing instead on the fact that he should have kissed her, the amount of time they'd known each other be damned. It haunted him all through the night and into the next day.

His alarm blared at the same time, but he found it far easier to wake up this time, throwing himself into the shower before dressing lightly and dashing through breakfast. David seemed to sense his nervous energy, as he left Killian to his thoughts throughout the drive to the park.

It was by some act of fate that they managed to pull up at the same time as the girls and just about everyone else, but Killian wasn't one to look a gift-horse in the mouth.  
He threw off his seatbelt and flung himself out of the door. He strode across the carpark, catching hold of Emma's wrist before she could go any further and spinning her around to face him.  
"Killian what the-"  
She was cut off by the force of his lips colliding with hers.  
There was a moment of surprise when she was frozen and he thought that he'd maybe read the situation all wrong; but then she melted against him.  
Her hands tangled in his hair and her tongue slipped past his lips to tangle (pun not intended) with his own, as he reached down to lock his arms around the back of her thighs and hoist her into the air.

The sound of car horns going off and the loud wolf-whistles, drew Regina and Robin from their offices. The former rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, the other mentally fist pumping before taking out his phone and snapping a picture.  
 _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _this is one for Twitter._

Safe to say when Killian saw it he was prepared to take Emma's frying pan and clock his manager around the back of the head, but his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss behind his ear and promising him more pleasurable activities if he agreed to let it go.

Killian was all to happy to comply, but in a mini-act of revenge, he sent a selfie to Robin afterwards, making sure to scar him just enough to ensure he wouldn't do it again.

 **A/N: Well that got a little out of hand. Way, way longer than I expected but hey-ho.**  
 **To the person who asked, I saw the video ages ago on Instagram and have sadly been unable to find a link elsewhere on the internet for you, but it exists somewhere.**  
 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, and if you have any prompts that you'd like to see written I would be happy to make an attempt.**


	3. Turning Saints into the Sea

**A/N: Apparently this one-shot collection is happening now, so please enjoy and thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews, they are great motivation.  
Based on the prompt: 'wait...are you jealous?'**

It had been two months since Killian Jones first kissed Emma Swan in the employees parking lot at Disney World Florida, and he could safely say they had been the best two months of his life.  
Nobody before had made him laugh until his stomach hurt, make him smile until his face ached, make him kiss like it's the freakin' apocalypse and every time is the last time.

She was his last thought when he went to bed and his first when he woke in the morning.

Their colleagues thought it was adorable; the story of their meeting infamous not just amongst the cast but the rollercoaster operators, tour guides and restaurant workers. Regina thought it was ridiculous, but everyone saw the secret smiles she cast their way whenever Emma and Killian were being, what she referred to as, 'nauseatingly sweet.'  
The couple didn't mind though, working together and being together was as easy as breathing. They had a connection, a spark, that hadn't existed in any of their previous relationships,which made the one that they had so special.

So yeah, Killian Jones was pretty damn happy. He got to live with his best mate, made himself a new family with the people he worked with doing a job that he adored, and got to spend every day with the woman who was well on her way to making him fall completely and irrevocably in love with her.  
However, it was after these two months of bliss, that Killian got a cold dose of reality.

~E&K~

Killian pulled into his designated space in the lot; David having taken his own car from whichever hotel he'd been sharing with Mary-Margaret the night before, unbuckling his seatbelt and glancing around for the yellow bug or blue station wagon that would house his Swan. He noticed the bright VW in it's usual place, but unusually, the driver was not waiting beside it to greet him as they had done every morning for the past eight weeks.

Pushing down his lingering sense of disappointment, Killian slammed the door on his jeep (possibly far more aggressively than was necessary) and trudged slowly across the asphalt to the dressing rooms.

Practically all the guys were there, in various stages of getting ready, and they all seemed to notice Killian's sour mood as he dropped his bag heavily onto the bench by his locker.  
"Rough night buddy?" Asked David, earning a non-committal grunt in response.  
"Probably Emma keeping him up," teased Eric, followed by hooting and hollering from the rest.

"Why does every conversation we have, have to revolve around Emma Swan!" Killian suddenly yelled, causing all of them to fall silent.  
"Jeez Jones," muttered Philip, "What's got your panties in a twist?"  
"It's nothing," Killian replied, yanking on his costume, wanting nothing more than to get away from the guys, "Can we just leave it?"  
"Probably due to the fact that his lady love wasn't there to stick her tongue down his throat this morning," said Will, sidling up to nudge him in the ribs, "Seriously mate, she had to get sick of you eventually, it was only a matter of time."

He'd had enough.  
Chucking his clothes into his locker and making sure he looked somewhat presentable, Killian talked out of the room, shoulder checking Will as he went.  
"Great job Scarlet, nice one," said David, after the door had banged behind his best friend, "You know as well as any of us that he has issues with being enough for someone in relationship. He told you about Milah, his brother, his father; and you think it's a good idea to tell him Emma doesn't want him?"  
"I didn't think, I-"  
"No, you didn't. You better damn well apologise later Scarlet, or I swear to God."

~E&K~

Killian was making his way over to the first spot of the day, hoping beyond hope that Emma was there so he could find out why she hadn't been by her car earlier. However, before he arrived, he was intercepted by Regina and someone dressed as Rapunzel who certainly wasn't Emma.  
"Mr. Jones, you remember Ana. She will be filling in for Miss Swan today."  
"Why? Where's Emma? Is she-"  
"Miss Swan was specially requested to show someone around the park today. The man who will be temporarily replacing Philip while he goes on paternity leave for a few months in order to be there for Aurora."  
"And Emma-"  
"Miss Swan will be back in her normal role tomorrow, but for today you are working with Ana, is that clear Mr. Jones?"  
"Crystal," he muttered as Regina marched away.

It wasn't that he didn't like Ana; it's just that Will's on again off again girlfriend was, despite occasionally being wonderful, often a complete bitch. The cast princesses needed to be sweet and delightful, enough to win over the hearts of the children and their parents, Ana just didn't have that spark. She was nice enough, but there was this cold edge to it that Killian witnessed throughout the day.

Her hugs were awkward, her smiles forced, pictures taken unwillingly. It was up to him to do damage control when she wouldn't kiss a little girl who showed signs of having a slight cold. Killian bent down and after a nod from her father hoisted the child into his arms.  
"Now then," he said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Don't you worry about Rapunzel, she's been feeling a bit off recently because we heard Mother Gothel was around."  
The girl gasped in horror, "No. Flynn what are you going to do."  
"I don't know yet, but I tell you what, I could use another brave little princess on my side. Do you think you could help me out?" She nodded vigorously, "I need you to keep an eye out for Mother Gothel today, and if you see anything, you tell one of the other princes or princesses and make sure they deliver the message on to Flynn Rider, okay?"

The little girl beamed up at him as if he was the best thing since sliced bread.  
"I'll do it Flynn. I hope Rapunzel gets better."  
"He too sweetheart," he whispered, "me too. How about a picture before you go?"  
Killian smiled at the camera before placing her back on the ground with a kiss to her cheek that made the girl giggle as she waved and skipped away.  
It was as he raised himself back to his full height, that he noticed his audience across the way.

Emma was standing across the street, dressed in her casual day clothes, but with the staff lanyard around her neck. She was smiling at him in the way that made his heart flutter and his stomach flip. Although it was short lived.  
So caught up in finally seeing her, he had failed to notice the guy by her side.  
Philip's replacement was quick to glance his way and then snatch up Emma's attention, saying something close to her ear that made her laugh. It was the full bodied laugh that she usually reserved only for him, along with the brilliant but shy flash of teeth that followed.

Killian felt the pull in his gut as the guy lead Emma away, her leaving without a backwards glance. It was all too much. The feeling of dread that began to sweep over his body like a tsunami that he couldn't hold back. The spark of jealousy that fuelled his doubt.  
Was two months of happiness all that he was destined to have, was the world about to pull the rug out from under him yet again. He didn't think he could handle it if the answer was yes, if this guy, this _stranger,_ was about to jump in and take the woman he loved away from him.

These thoughts encompassed him so much, that he barely noticed the small boy who was tugging at his sleeve expectantly. He tried to engage, tried desperately to full back into his character, but it was impossible. His breathing was becoming laboured, his clothes suddenly feeling too tight and the sun too hot.  
He would often recall how grateful he was in that moment for the arrival of Ruby Lucas. She had been given the task of collecting them and leading them off to have lunch, so it fell to her to deal with the crowd, meaning all Killian had to do was smile and wave until they were out of sight.

"Jones breath," Ruby said the second they were in a designated staff area, away from the crowd, "I thought you were gonna pass out for a second, take deep breaths okay, just copy me; in through the nose out through the mouth."  
He managed to match her eventually, so very glad that Ana had stalked off without bothering to check on what was happening to him.  
"You okay?" Red asked, the concern in her voice evident. She was one of Emma's house mates and had struck up quite the friendship with Killian since they started working together.  
"I'm-" the sentence _'I'm fine',_ got lodged in his throat, "Has...has Emma- never mind."  
"Has Emma what?" Ruby asked, but he just shook his head and lead the way off towards where lunch was being served.

~E&K~

He felt a lot calmer than before, sat at his usual table with David on his right, Mary-Margaret across from her boyfriend and Ruby and Elsa just beyond. The space in front of him was empty, waiting to be filled by is usual occupant; its occupant who had just entered the room.  
Killain watched closely as she picked out her food, grilled cheese as normal. He muttered _'onion rings'_ quietly to himself when the guy (the one who made her laugh) placed fries on her plate without asking.

David's fingers snapping in front of his face drew him back into the table's conversation, so that he almost didn't notice her presence; _almost.  
_ "Everyone this is Neal, he'll be taking over for Philip if he gets the Queen's mark of approval; Neal this is Ruby, Elsa, Mary-Margaret, David and Killian."  
Neal spared them all half a glance, not even bothering to say hello before turning to Emma and saying, "Seems pretty crowded here Ems, we should sit somewhere else, unless-" he turned to Killian, "You look like you're practically done," he still had half a plate of food, "Maybe you wouldn't mind moving so me and Ems can sit with her friends."

There was a beat of silence that seemed to reverberate around the room; the harsh intake of David's breath about to break it as he went to presumably lay into the newcomer about manners...but Killian beat him to it.  
Pushing his chair back, not caring about how loud the screech was in the sudden silence, he grabbed his plate, dumped the contents in the trash and started towards the exit.  
"Hey Ems, where you going?" he heard over his shoulder, his heart thudding at the thought that Emma had chosen to come after him, but there were no extra set of footsteps coming towards him when he paused slightly, no call from her to ask him to wait. There was nothing but the ongoing silence of the lunch room behind him.  
Taking a shuddering breath and trying to keep his shoulders back rather than letting them hunch forwards, Killian left his colleagues, the family he thought he had but obviously who didn't care enough to follow.

~E&K~

The rest of the day was hard.  
He wanted so desperately to please the people who had queued for god know how long to meet him, he wanted to make their day a hundred times better than the one he was having, he wanted them to experience the wonder he had felt on his first day. But it was difficult; even that was an understatement. Killian Jones had built himself quite the reputation as the parks Flynn Rider, people flocked to him hoping for the same spark that was raved about online, and he tried to give it to them, even though he knew he was falling short.  
Judging by the smiles, the visitors didn't notice, for which he was glad; but Ruby had been hovering for a lot of the afternoon and he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it.

What he wanted, _needed even,_ was to talk to Emma. He had to know what was going on.  
If this was going to be the end of them, he wanted to find out sooner rather than later, knowing it would take a long while to put his heart back together this time.  
Fate seemed willing, just this once, to grant his wish.

He was prepping himself for the parade when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey," Emma said once he'd turned to face her.  
"Hey," he replied, not sure what else there was to say.  
"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi before heading up to the balcony with Neal."  
"Hm," was the only response he could come up with, the tension between them becoming more and more palpable.  
"Figured we should get the best view you know, Robin's romance spot and all."  
"I'm sure he'll love that."  
He didn't recognise his own voice, the venom dripping from his tongue as he spat the words from between his teeth. It was obviously noticeable, as Emma took a half step back.

"What's wrong Kil?"  
The use of the nickname that she had bestowed upon him, brought the rage he had been filling in the pit of his stomach come boiling to the surface.  
"Nothing to concern yourself with Miss Swan, I'm sure you need to get going, wouldn't want to keep _Neal_ waiting too long for you."  
"Wait...Killian...are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous Emma? What reason do I have to be jealous of a man who makes you laugh and smile in a manner that you usually save for me, what reason do I have to be jealous of the guy who whispers things in your ear that make you giggle. Why would I possibly be jealous of the man who calls you 'Ems' and who with a few words can make you forget about me and lead you back to him. Why would I be jealous of the man who said with such confidence that you wanted to be with him and your friends, forcing me from my place because clearly something made him believe that I wasn't included in that. So to answer your question, no, I am not jealous of the man you have chosen to replace me with."  
"Killian I-"  
"It was a good run while it lasted Miss. Swan, and at least now I know that two months was all I was ever meant to have with you seeing as clearly I was nothing more than a fling to fill your time and warm your bed until someone new came along. If you don't mind, I have a parade to get to."

He left her standing there. He didn't look back because he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes, the ones that were clearly noticeable as Regina pressed a Kleenex into his hand with a gentle smile before directing him onto his float.  
The parade was a blur of bright colours, loud music and even louder screams from the crowd. He put himself on auto-pilot, waving and smiling, smiling and waving, back and forth over and over again. He studiously ignored the balcony as it came up, determinedly not glancing up to where she would be, knowing she would see through the mask he had put on.  
Regina met him once more at the end with instructions to head to Robin's office and in that moment Killian knew for sure that he was getting fired.  
Dragging his feet, he made his way slowly to the building, pulling open the door to face Robin...only it wasn't his manager waiting.

Emma was stood leaning against the desk, although, the moment he entered the room, she pushed off and ran across the space between them to fling her arms around his neck.  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled into the hollow of his throat, "I'm so sorry."  
The tremor in her voice was enough for him to surrender and wrap her in his embrace, with one hand in her hair and the other securely around her waist. She tightened her grip before sliding back to look him in the eye;  
"Neal he- he was my boyfriend when I was seventeen. He was a troublemaker and nearly got me arrested, but he was the first person to really love me, at least that's what I thought. He wasn't good to me, he forced me into things I didn't want but I was too blind to see it until I almost went to jail for a crime he committed. I didn't see him after that until today, he took off to who know where. Anyway, he was looking for work, applied here and found out about me and made sure that I had to give him the tour. I played at being nice because I didn't know what his game was, I faked it through the whole day until I could be alone with Regina and tell her that she couldn't hire him. I could see you hurting but I couldn't do anything and I'm so sorry. You're not just a fling or someone to warm my bed, you mean more to me than you'll ever know Killian Jones."

"I thought...I thought you were leaving me, that I wasn't enough."  
"Oh Killian," she said, cupping his face in both hands, "You are more than enough, I love you."  
"You do?" He asked, stunned.  
"More than anything."  
"I love you too."  
Emma used her grip on his face to tug him down and collide their lips together. There was a beat before he responded, but then he was pulling her tighter against his body, moulding them together and tilting her head for better access.

Regina didn't hire Neal, she hired someone named August Booth instead and he had a thing for guys so it was all good.

 **A/N: So there we are, much more angsty than I thought it would be but I don't preplan anything so what comes to mind at the time is what goes on the page. I hope you enjoyed anyway and will stay tuned for whatever else springs to mind for the Disney cast.**


	4. Wear Your Heart On Your Skin

**A/N: A little chapter for you to warm me back into writing because I want to start updating my multi-chapters again soon, but need to get back in the zone.  
Here there be fluff. Enjoy xox.**

 **Prompt:** **"Hey, have you seen my..? Oh."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Wear Your Heart On Your Skin**

Emma Swan knew every inch of Killian Jones' body.

She knew the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, that he enjoyed her tugging on when their make-out sessions on his couch got a bit out of hand.  
She knew the crinkled lines at the corner of his eyes from when he smiled that wonderful all encompassing smile, and the little scar on his right cheek from when he'd tried to shave as a toddler.  
She knew the muscled outlines of his abdomen and the dips and crests that created an oh so tempting v that disappeared into his waistband.  
She knew he had rock hard thighs but surprisingly soft backs to his knees, that also happened to be the most ticklish spot on his body.  
She knew the joint in his ankle (currently bruised after an incident with a particularly petulant toddler) and the soles of his feet that ached almost as much as hers after a day wandering in character shoes.

Emma Swan knew Killian Jones from the top of his head, to the tips of his little toes, including the occasional traces of ink that littered his person.  
With the sea in his blood, like all sailors he enjoyed a tattoo here and there; yet, his held history, rather than drunken mistakes.

The dagger pierced heart on his arm, with the name Milah scrawled in curling script was a testament to the married woman that had drawn him in and kicked him away into a downward spiral of rum and heart-ache.  
The nautical star on his left hip, evidence of his time in the navy.  
Vines that curled to form the letters L.J on his shoulder, in memory of the brother that had been his only family.  
Lastly, the anchor at the small of his back, which he had gotten just after joining the Florida family, claiming that they kept him grounded in smooth waters or rough.

She'd traced every last one with her fingers and lips, the light touch on sensitive skin always enough to rile him into pulling her up to collide their mouths.  
 _Those were the great nights,_ Emma thought, blushing at the memory of some of their wilder escapades. Elsa for one had not been too impressed catching them in the kitchen, and in fact had them bleach clean all of the counters before she even considered getting food out.

So yes, in short, there was nothing on Killian Jones' body that would ever surprise Emma.

~E&K~

Killian sat behind the wheel of his flat-top coupe, idly tapping his fingers to the beat of some tune on the radio. Emma sat to his right, aggressively texting someone (most likely Ruby) and probably deflecting the suggestive comments likely pouring from her room-mate. Even after few months of the two of them being together, they were still the centre of unwanted attention amongst their friends. The cast enjoyed making a huge deal out of every little thing they did from holding hands to sharing food; when Emma didn't come down to breakfast at her house and Mary-Margaret received a disgruntled selfie from David with her in back of the kitchen, cooking breakfast in nothing but one of Killian's shirt, well...safe to say the wolf-whistles and cat-calls only intensified.

He chuckled as they pulled into the lot and Emma gave the finger to Mary-Margaret, Elsa and Ruby who were all whooping from beside the station wagon. There were several: _'get it girl's'_ and _'save a roller-coaster, ride a Disney prince,'_ comments.  
Watching as the blush spread over his girlfriend's cheeks, Killian laughed again before grabbing their bags from the backseat and walking around to the passenger side to drag Emma out.

She emerged somewhat unwillingly, glaring over his shoulder at the assembly of women, before he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, drawing her eyes back to him.  
"Go get changed, I'll see you soon."  
With that he placed a soft, chaste kiss upon her lips, choosing to ignore the squeals from behind them.  
"I love you," Emma murmured against his mouth, not wishing to add fuel to the fire.  
"I love you too," was his quiet response, handing over her bag, stealing one last kiss and then sending her off to suffer at the hands of her meddlesome friends, who immediately engulfed her.

With an amused eye-roll, Killian hefted his own duffel-bag before striding across the tarmac to the men's dressing rooms.  
He knew that they'd overslept and, consequently, were the last to arrive, _even going so far as to be later than Leroy,_ and while Emma thought she had it bad with the Princesses; there was no preparing Killian for the avalanche of sexual and innuendo laden comments that were surely coming his way as he pushed open the door.

As if on cue, the roar of approval and round of applause from his male colleagues was quite frankly deafening as he made his entrance; sarcastically bowing whilst twirling his hand for their amusement.  
"Nice night Jones!" yelled Eric.  
"Did you get any?" called out Will.  
"He didn't, I would know, lets stop talking about it," was David's stiff reply from across the room, "There are some things that a man does not need to know about his practically little sister, the many ways in which Killian chooses to defile her _are_ those things. Seriously, do we have to discuss this every time she spends the night? It's bad enough as it is with their lack of ability to just do it behind closed doors and all the heavy praying that goes on. _Just join a church group for god sake._ "  
The hollers got even louder and the ribbing less subtle until:  
"Alright you horny bastards." Killian yelled, "You heard the man lads, I didn't have sex, just a nice night in with my lass; although apparently that's still too scarring for David. I think we can leave it at that, aye?"  
"Aye, aye Captain," they all chanted, going back to getting ready for the day.

Killian followed suit, tugging open the zip on his bag and quickly realising that the make-up bag on top was definitely not his.

Emma must have shoved it in there last night when she was too tired to think straight. He considered taking it over to her immediately, but considering how late he was now, decided to wait until he at least had his own costume on.

He tugged off his t-shirt just as the door burst open and Emma came barrelling in.

"Hey, have you seen my..? Oh."

~E&K~

Being made to walk into the Princess dressing room at Disney world was like being sucked into a storm of lipstick, perfume and taffeta. The space was littered with dresses, heels, brushes for both make-up and hair, their day clothes strewn over the tops of lockers, an assortment of purses strung along a line of hooks and a series of group and individual photos from cast members, both past and present, taped along the edges of the mirrors.  
The air was always filled with chatter and held the lingering sent of hairspray; all in all, it was some form of organised chaos that made Regina cringe, but was satisfying to them.

"Captain Swan were at it again!" Ruby announced upon their entry, causing all of the chatter to shift.  
"We want details this time Emma," said Anna.  
"Yeah, we've been dying to know if that chest hair continues downwards, to far more enticing muscles," chimed in Ashleigh, which was frankly quite outrageous for the semi- quiet girl.  
"You guys are gross and frankly, too invested with my sex life," said Emma, moving over to her locker, "Work was so tiring yesterday especially with the ankle kicking incident, we basically got back I took a shower while he cooked and then fell asleep in front of whatever movie was on TV."  
"So...no dirty sex with the Captain?" Ruby pouted, _actually pouted.  
_ "No," sighed Emma, "Not since Saturday...and why do you insist on calling him Captain."  
"1) Navy," said Mary-Margaret, "2) We all know if Killian wasn't such a great Flynn Rider, he'd be begging Regina to let him play Hook."

It was a fair enough statement. Emma had learnt early on in their relationship about Killian's love of all things pirate, particularly for one Captain James Hook, whom he believed to be a misunderstood anti-hero suffering at the hands of some twisted demon child, opposed to a black-hearted villain with a tendency towards violence against children. She'd found it adorable how excited he'd gotten over Pirates of the Caribbean, and his long winded rants over misconstrued opinions of Captain Hook.  
She'd also discovered the benefits of catching him so very riled up after one of these venting sessions. It would seem his passion for pirates, extended to passion in other areas of his life.

Opening up her locker, Emma threw off her regular wear before slipping into her Rapunzel gear. She'd figured out how to get the process done speedily after one too many close calls with lateness after an _activity filled_ night with Killian.  
Reaching into her bag, she started to rummage for her make-up bag. She was sure she had packed it last night, tossing it inside the black canvas when she found it on the side... _except,_ Emma's bag wasn't black; it was red.  
With an exasperated sigh, Emma closed her locker, slipping on the flip-flops that she used to travel between locations and heading over to the male dressing room.

The level of nudity she would be facing didn't really come to mind as she came bursting through the door.  
She didn't really notice the yells of alarm from Al, Kris and Thomas who quickly tried to cover their mostly exposed lower halves; her attention was focused on the mission of getting her kit back, so she quickly located Killian and called out,

"Hey, have you seen my..? Oh."

Emma Swan knew every inch of Killian Jones' body; so it was safe to say she was surprised when she saw a new piece of ink on the left half of his chest near his heart.

~E&K~

" _Swan if you don't stop doodling your food is going to go cold," Killian said through a mouthful of fries from where he sat across from her in a booth at Granny's (the little diner run by Ruby's grandmother)  
"Sorry I'm in a fidgety mood."  
Her boyfriend's features softened even further as he reached across the laminate table to grasp her hand;  
"I would ask if you'd had a long day, but I was there so I know that you did. I didn't mean to sound rude, just know that you'd be annoyed if the onion rings weren't warm."_

 _She caressed his fingers, marvelling once again over how much Killian cared about her in a way no one had (in a romantic sense) for a long time._

 _With a quick smile, her hand retreated, grabbing a fresh napkin and picking up her pen once more.  
She sketched lightly on the tissue for a couple of minutes, before pushing it across the table to rest beside Killian's plate.  
"For you," she whispered, turning back to her food._

~E&K~

She'd never seen him pocket it, never seen it around his place, assuming the napkin had ended up in the trash at some point in the last week since she'd drawn it.  
The evidence that he'd kept it, _and obviously kept it close,_ was now here before her, sitting in a permanent reminder on his skin.

Very carefully, she reached out to trace the lines of ink that made up the hook and head of a swan, bent together to form a heart over where his resided.  
"When?" was all she managed to get out, not able to take her eyes off the design.  
"Sunday," he said softly, "You were having a girls day and I wanted to surprise you, but we've been so busy or tired that there was never a time."

There was silence again as she continued to move her fingers over the latest addition to his body.

"Are you mad?" Killian asked, barely above a whisper, the fear evident even in his hushed voice, "I know it's a big thing and might be too much too fast but I love you and I wanted-"  
Emma cut him off with her fingers against his lips.  
"I love it," she murmured, finally lifting her eyes to meet those shiny baby blues, "I love it and I love you, and if we were alone and had time I would totally have jumped your bones right now."  
"An option we can explore at a later date," Killian sighed, pressing a kiss to her fingertips and then allowing their foreheads to meet. "Emma."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you too."

She smiled into the skin of his chest as she nuzzled closer, drawing him in with her arms around his waist and her lips against the tattoo.

It was as if the rest of the world had fallen away and just the two of them were left.

 _If only._

"Er guys...," interrupted Jeff, "We've got like ten minutes."

"Shit!" Emma yelled.  
Sighting her make-up bag on the bench behind Killian, she grabbed the damned thing, planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and then took off yelling,  
"We'll finish this later!" over her shoulder.

~E&K~

 _Later,_ as it turns out, was that very evening as the pair lay tangled together amongst the rumpled sheets on Killian's bed.  
"Twice in a row," he breathed against her temple, "Twice in a row we're going to drive in together, the damn vultures are going to be unbearable."

Emma laughed, craning her neck to meet him in a lazy kiss.  
"I don't care," she sighed, resting her head against his sternum and reaching over to once again finger her doodle on his skin,  
"We'll face whatever comes together."

 **A/N: There we have it folks. A little piece of fluff to sooth your hiatus pains. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this wee update and please remember you are free to send me prompts or snapshot ideas of what you'd like to see from the Disney cast.  
Stay gorgeous my beauties.**


	5. In Sickness And In Health

**A/N: Hello gorgeous readers. Welcome back to those who have been before and hello to any of you who are new. I am shocked and amazed by the number of people who keep following and favouriting this little collection and since inspiration has struck and I can't be bothered to do more coursework right now, I thought I'd come back to Disneyland.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **In Sickness And In Health**

Working at Disney was great.

It was such a rewarding experience to be able to make hundreds of children's dreams come true, even if it was just for a moment.

This was the mantra that Emma continued to repeat to herself for what felt like the millionth time that morning as yet another kid coughed and sneezed on her.

She understood the appeal of the Disney Christmas experience; the thousands of fairy-lights, the fake snow that clung to the rooftops and, above all, the amount of hot chocolate that was available. What she didn't get, was why parents insisted on dragging their sick kids around, ignoring that it was the cold and flu season, and instead spending a day dealing with pained crying and a never ending waterfall of snot.

She heard Ruby, who was watching over her today, give another disgusted sigh of exasperation. She had literally just re-sanitised Emma's hands _thirty seconds ago,_ and now she would have to break into the second bottle after the most recent incident.  
Trying to keep on her happy smile so as not to make the kid cry, Emma waved goodbye, before turning with a huge cringe on her face, to reapply the anti-bacterial gel.

Normally things weren't this hard to deal with, normally she could handle the bombardment of bodily fluids by laughing it off, _normally_ Killian was standing right beside her facing the same horrific treatment, so she didn't feel quite as bad.  
However, yesterday, Killian had bent down to speak to a very excitable, but very sick, little girl, who then proceeded to sneeze in his face. This morning, Emma had woken to the sounds of her boyfriend emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, having contracted whatever bug the girl had passed onto him.

He'd tried to stop her when she went to call Robin and tell him that Killian wouldn't be in today, yet he had been called back to worship at the porcelain throne.

She didn't envy him per-say, she most definitely _did not_ want to be spending the day on the bathroom floor; but, right now, she would very much prefer to be at home bundled up in bed, with him sleeping off whatever he had, and then passing out in front of whatever was on Netflix. It wasn't purely those selfish reasons that made her want to leave, she was also really worried about him being on his own. Literally all of their friends worked at the park, there was no one to check up on him; he could be passed out on the floor from dehydration and she wouldn't know.

This was the same argument she had presented to Regina when she arrived this morning, in an attempt to let her carry her phone for the day. Her boss had of course refused, but agreed that Ruby would be permitted to text him in hour intervals to make sure he wasn't dead. If he didn't answer one text by the time the next one was sent, Ruby had the right to call to confirm that he had just slept through the message. If there was no response after three hours, Robin would go to Killian's place and check up on him in person.  
Emma wasn't necessarily pleased with the arrangement, but she would take what she could get.

Still; her lunch-break could not come soon enough.  
The kid's faces still lit up when they saw her which was always enough to make her smile, it was the scrunching that came before the sneezing and the completely unapologetic parents that quickly wiped it away.

In the brief interval between crowds, Emma shot an imploring look to Ruby, who gave a good-natured eye-roll.  
"He responded to the last text I sent," she said, swiping at her phone, "said there was a _'bloody sledgehammer inside his skull.'"_  
Emma grinned, firstly at her friends terrible attempt at Killian's accent, and secondly at her boyfriend's tendency towards the melodramatic.  
"Can you tell him I'll call him at lunch?"  
"Sure thing," Ruby agreed, tapping out the message with the kind of speed Emma couldn't even fathom considering the length of her nails, before glancing up, "Look alive. New bunch coming in and...oh, yeah,...these ones look like they've been cursed with the plague as well. Let me just get out another bottle of hand-sanatiser.

With a groan and a prayer asking _'why me?'_ Emma plastered on her best Disney grin, and turned to face her fate.

~E&K~

 _Thank god there was grilled cheese._

Death would have been coming swiftly to her colleagues if there hadn't happened to be one left after the morning she had just had.  
But, then again, they'd almost definitely just faced the same horror that she had, so she supposed that maybe she could have let them off...although, it was unlikely.

"Are you living?" David asked, with his hand over his nose and mouth when she approached.  
"I am," she replied, "But you won't be soon unless you let me sit down and pass me the cinnamon that you're hoarding.  
"It's for Mary-Margaret," he stated, reaching with the spice across the table and pouring the perfect quantity onto the top of her cocoa, "She went to thoroughly wash her hands before eating, some baby puked on their mum and she's worried it somehow got airborne and onto her."  
Emma let out an undignified snort, "Yeah, well she's a total clean-freak. Be grateful that you moved out from your old place; she would never let you near here with the state that Killian's in."

David and Mary-Margaret had _finally_ taken the next step in their relationship and brought their own little cottage style house a couple of blocks away from where the boys used to live. This left Killian with the place to himself, but more often than not, Emma was there with him. In fact, she'd been casually taking things over there and ' _accidentally'_ forgetting to bring them back, hoping that he'd eventually take the hint and ask her to move in.  
She wasn't normally this forward, but they'd been together for nearly six months and she knew that they loved each other, the kind of love that lasts forever...plus, Ruby had just started dating this new girl who'd moved to Florida from Kansas, and the two didn't really no the meaning of the phrase 'keeping things quiet.'

"How is Killian doing anyway?" David said, taking back the cinnamon, and reminding Emma all at once.  
"Shit, I was meant to call him. I'll tell you in a sec, hang on."

Without asking for permission, Emma reached across the table, snatching up David's phone (she thought it was unfair he got to have his, stupid male costumes with secret pockets) and drawing in the passcode; which is an 'M' by the way, because _yes,_ David is that guy who has his girlfriends initial as his password.

Quickly she hit speed-dial two, because David is also that guy who has his _'best mate'_ as his second most important contact after his girlfriend.

She listened as it rang four times before she finally heard the groggy voice on the other end.  
"Dave?" Killian mumbled, his voice cracking on the one syllable, making Emma's heart ache.  
"Guess again handsome," she teased softly, almost feeling his smile on the other end.  
"Swan," he sighed, her name filled with so much love falling from his lips, even through a phone, "How are you my love?"  
She let out an exasperated chuckle, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"  
"You know me love, never one to be predictable."  
"Yeah, yeah, you're so spontaneous. Seriously though, I don't need to ask Robin to come and check on you? You're drinking plenty of fluids right, and you've taken something, have you tried to eat because I swear Killian if I come back and you're dead, I-"  
"Emma!" he interrupted her ramblings, "I promise I won't be dead. I have been drinking water and some orange juice, had some aspirin and flu medicine, also managed to keep down some chicken soup. I'm feeling way better than I was this morning, by the time you get home I'll be there to meet you and we can catch up on the Netflix queue; okay?"  
"Okay," she mumbled, blushing at her own ridiculousness, "Just..get better okay sailor?"  
"Aye, aye Captain."  
"I love you Jones."  
"Love you too Swan, get back to work, so you can come home soon."

With another goodbye, she hung up and slid the phone back over to David, who fake glared before smiling.  
"He's doing alright then?"  
"Yeah," Emma answered, taking a bite of her grilled cheese, "He's going to be fine."

~E&K~

"You're not going to be fine for much longer Killian Jones unless you give me back that damn remote."

Emma stood behind the couch, arms stretched out to either side and legs planted to run at any moment, as her sick, _but not that sick anymore,_ boyfriend stood out of her reach with the precious cargo gripped firmly in his hands.  
"Swan," he growled playfully, his damn eyebrow arched in a silent challenge, "I have been to death's door and back again today, I refuse to be subjected to this."  
Emma narrowed her eyes in response, slowly circling the piece of furniture between them.  
"Death's door my ass," she hissed, "At least you escaped it today, I still had a load of kids waiting to shove their sickness on me. I have earned this."  
He was moving at the same rate as her, edging continuously out of arms reach, "If you want it, come and get it."

With that Emma made her move, she sprinted forward, him moving off a second to late, giving her all the time she needed to tackle him onto the couch.

They grappled briefly for the remote but, with a well placed tickle to the back of his knee, Emma won out and Killian was left sulking beneath her.  
"I can't believe you're going to subject me to this," he grumbled, "You know how I feel about the portrayal."  
"Yeah well you're going to have to live with it. I'm going to marry your ass one day and it's one of my favourites."

She didn't realise what she had said until she felt Killian's breath hitch from where she was still lying on top of him.  
"What did you say?" his voice was all low and rough with emotion, his eyes filled with so much wonder it made her blush.  
"Not right now," she tried to reason, "I mean eventually...you should probably ask me to move in with you first."

She refused to look at him, it was too embarrassing, she tried to prop herself up but he pulled her back down so they were practically nose to nose again.  
"Move in with me," he breathed. A statement not a question.  
"You're only saying it because I-"  
"Move in with me," Killian repeated holding her face in his hands to keep her there. "Move in with me Emma."

It was fighting a losing battle, the smile broke swiftly onto her face, as she leaned further into his palm, cherishing the warmth of both his body and his smile.  
"We're still watching Peter Pan," she whispered against his lips, feeling his answering groan reverberate throughout her entire body.  
It wasn't all that bad for Killian though, he stopped the moment she finally kissed him, secretly pressing play on the movie at the same time as she snuggled into a more comfy position above him. He held off on his complaints over the injustices against Captain Hook, accepting her lips as a valuable compensation.

And, if she was too sick to go into work the next day, at least she was staying in her own home that she now shared with her boyfriend, who was also a bit too ill to go back, and spent the entire day educating her in real pirate movies after handing over her brand new house key.

 **A/N: Ta dah! Tiny bit o' fluff for your Saturday afternoon. I hope you enjoy.  
Powerfulhallucinations signing off from a cold and inspiring England, stay beautiful my lovelies.**


	6. Morse Code

**A/N: So it seems like I have been in hibernation for months, hopefully this will end whatever lack of creativity I've been facing. So here is a short bit o' fluff to save you from our lack of episode blues.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Morse Code**

Regina called the days when the park was closed for maintenance 'Team Bonding Opportunities.' Really what it meant was that, maybe they'd go have a meal together in some restaurant large enough to hold them all, but almost definitely end up sitting in Poisoned Apples and Sleeping Curses. They'd discovered the bar by accident after a Team Bonding dinner, where they'd had just enough wine to find the simple irony of the name far too amusing, gone inside and closed down the bar that night. From then on it was tradition, one that Emma was infinitely happy to finally share with Killian.

Things had already been a bit different. They hadn't been able to find anywhere to host them so, somehow, Killian had managed to coherese Emma into opening up their sizable back yard to host everyone in a bbq. Cue Mary-Margaret going crazy with happiness and dragging Emma's all too willing boyfriend around WallMart, buying too much of everything that they thought they needed.  
David had been easily sucked into the madness with M's promise that he could help Killian man the BBQ while Emma had been put in charge of alcohol distribution.

The noise level in their yard gradually increased, something they would definitely hear complaints about from the neighbours, as more and more of their colleagues arrived. Thankfully, they decided not to clog the street with their cars, and had opted to take the bus, a wise choice considering that they would all be rip-roaring drunk by the end of the night.  
At some point, Ruby took over the music and an impromptu dance floor was set up near Emma's alcohol table while the meat sizzled on the grill, on the deck. Mary-Margaret flitted around carrying buns, carrot sticks and all sorts of condiments, until Regina shoved a Pina-Colada into her hands and ordered her to stop working, unless she wanted to get fired. David and Killian had been having a ball of a time; beers in one hand, tongs in the other, casually flipping burgers and sausages when their manly senses told them to. Emma was perfectly content, moving slowly from group to group, joining in conversations and mixing drinks, before ambling over to Killian's side. She curle herself under the arm holding his beer, leaning her head against his shoulder while he chatted to the congregation of men who had gathered to watch the meat cook. It was one of those perfect quiet moments he liked her to take advantage of, surrounded by their strange little family with nothing but laughter and joy filling the air.

Eventually, the beers had been drunk, the masses of food eaten and the quick clean up done; leading to a mass transfer of the entitre group from the house to the bus-stop. They must have made quite the sight, everyone on the wrong side of being tipsy, humming disney tunes as they went. The poor bus-driver looked terrified, but when you have so many people offering you money, you tend not to care. Half of the group got left behind they couldn't all fit inside, while the others went ahead to try and secure a space in Poisoned Apples. Fotunately, park maintenance tends to happen across week days, so the bar was practically empty, save for the few un-suspecting regulars who were in for a shock.

Soon the drinks were flowing, the two groups reunited and the pool tables packed. Somehow, Emma had been roped out onto the dancefloor by Ruby, Belle and Ashleigh; swaying in time to the music, allowing the alcohol in her system to loosen her movements. Two arms settled around her waist, and she grinned as Killian pushed her hair aside to lay a hot kiss against her neck. Ruby winked as she spun away, giving them what would be described as privacy out amongst the crowd of dancers. Emma let the liquid courage flow as she leaned further back against him and began to grind her hips down in time with the beat. She felt his groan reverberate through the two of them, as he tugged her impossibly closer and began to move himself to match her rhythm. Reaching up and behind her, she managed to sink her fingers into his hair, tugging until he brought his head around enough for her to reach his lips.

They stayed that way for a while, teasing each other with their bodies and kissing passionately until they were both to tired and dehydrated to continue. At that point, Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her over to the booth where David, Robin, Mary-Margaret and Regina were all relaxing. They chatted for a while as a group, but eventually the men became quieter as the women discussed all sorts of miscellaneous topics. They'd just got onto interior design when Emma noticed the tapping that was going on between David, Robin and Killian. A combination of short and long-strokes that was almost impossible not to recognise.

 _'Is it not a bit early,'_ tapped David, _'It's only been a few months.'_

 _'Come off it Dave,'_ replied Robin, _'They're in love, of course he's considering it.'_

Who was considering what, Emma wondered as Killian's fingers began to beat out their reply.

 _'I'm not saying right now, but I was wondering what you two would think about it. She already mentioned it to me.'_

 _'I know, you said,'_ David answers, _' Do you really think that means that you should dive straight in and get engaged.'_

 _Holy shit._ Emma's breath caught in her throat as she watched her boyfriend dicuss proposing to her in Morse-Code across the booth, believing the whole time that she was unaware. It was a good plan to be fair. David and Robin were ex-military like him, so knew the language, he couldn't have realised that she did as well.

 _'Like I said,'_ Killian continued, _'I'm not going to ask her right this second. But I have the ring, I love her and there is no-one I would want more to call my wi-'_

"Swan are you okay?"

She'd choked on her drink the moment he mentioned the ring, and was currently trying to cough up the her and rum.  
"I'm fine," she managed to get out, "Just went down the wrong pipe."

Killian smiled down at her, rubbing gentle circles across her back as she eased herself further into his embrace. They didn't pick up their conversation again, but there was no missing the looks that they shared across the table; eyes flickering between each other and her where she was snuggled comfortably into his side (where she was perfectly happy to be for the rest of her life.)

~E&K~

They had, once again, managed to close down the bar. Everyone had staggered off towards various bus stations, after saying drunken goodnights. Some, like David and M, had gone off to get motel rooms nearby, rather than risking the public transport. They promised to be around tomorrow at some point, to collect their car off of their driveway.  
Emma and Killian managed to stumble back home, arms looped around each other, stopping occasionally to relive their teenage years and make out against trees and streetlights. Once inside, they stripped down to their underwear, to tired and unco-ordinated to even consider putting on pyjamas, wrapping around each other beneath the covers waiting for sleep to take them.  
But Emma couldn't stop thinking about his Morse conversation, compelling her to reveal to him what she knew.

"Killian," she whispered, getting a grunt of acknowledgement in return, "Can I tell you something?"  
She felt where his chin tipped against the top of her head, indicating his nod of approval.  
"When I first met Ruby, we were both single and liked to head out to the bars quite a bit. We figured that we needed some kind if signal to each other to point out people that we liked or others that we wanted to avoid. Eventually, we went through a few options, then she suggested something. The best way we found to communicate, was by using Morse Code."

There was a moment of quiet and then, _"Bloody hell."  
_ Emma chuckled, nosing at his chest as he came to fully comprehend what she was saying.  
"Killian," she murmured against his collarbone, laying a gentle kiss there.  
"Yes," he managed to choke out, voice cracking on the one word.  
"For the record, I think it's a great idea."

With that, she burrowed further down into their shared warmth, inhaling his distinctly Killian scent and grinning to herself as he pulled her even closer and buried his face into her hair.  
"Aye, my love. I'll keep that in mind."

 **A/N: So there it is. My tiny flufflet. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to be wonderful with your responses and patience with me. I love you all, keep being your beautiful selves. x**


	7. Stay

**A/N: The muse has struck but she was feeling angsty and then fluffy. This is quite a lot different from any other of the Disney events. You can blame a tumblr prompt.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nihilo.**

 **Stay**

 _"Stay with me Killian. Come on, just a little longer." There was shouting all around her, but she could only focus on the man lying in her arms, blood slowly pouring from the wound in his chest.  
"You're gonna be fine, okay? You... You'll be fine."  
She didn't know who she was trying to convince more; him or herself.  
"Emma," he breathed, voice straining but not coming out as more than a desperate whisper  
"Shush, it's okay...Just concentrate on staying awake, okay? Don't sleep."  
"So tired love," he mumbles.  
"I know baby, I know but-"_

 _His eyes have fluttered shut, his chest doesn't seem to be moving at all.  
The noise around her increases.  
"Killian!"_

~E&K~

The day had started off the same as any other.  
They woke up together, showered, had breakfast, dressed and took one of the cars over to the Park.  
Killian left her with a soft kiss before nudging her off to get changed.  
They'd temporarily parted ways only to be reunited half an hour later to begin their day.

With his hand in hers, they'd made their way through the streets, chatting with tourists, signing autographs and eventually setting up camp so that people could form a queue for pictures.

As always she'd marveled at her boyfriend and his way of making everyone's day that little bit brighter with one of his smiles or terrible jokes. He truly was an exquisite human being, and he was all hers. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if they had children of their own for him to charm and dazzle with his stories. Those thoughts were usually intercepted by her grueling attempts not to bitch-slap the mothers and aunts that got a bit to handsy with him for her liking. Killian was a gentleman and always handled it like a pro, she on the other hand was tempted to throw down. It was a conscious effort not to grab him and kiss the living daylights out of him in order to stake her claim. She had waited her whole life for a person like Killian Jones, and she'd be damned if she let him go that easily.

They were split up an hour or so before lunch. She was supposed to keep wandering the Park with Leroy keeping an eye on her, while Killian was hauled away to do one of the special Prince shows.  
It was there that everything went wrong.  
Leroy was subtly trying to steer her towards food, but Emma was persistently drifting towards the stage where the men would be performing.

Later she would be glad that she did, had she been further away, it would have taken her a lot longer to get through the crowds when the screaming started.

As it was, she took off at a dead sprint, a feeling of dread settling heavily in her stomach. Someone was yelling something through Leroy's walkie-talkie, but she wasn't really paying attention only catching the words 'paramedics' and 'injured' then one word that had her doubling her pace...'Killian.'

Children were sobbing, adults shouting and scattering. The park security were trying to maintain some semblance of order. She could see the group of costumed individuals actively resisting the attempts of the staff to move them to safer place, Will Scarlet telling them to 'back the bloody hell off.'  
She aimed for the group, trying desperately to pick out the dark head of hair among them and failing. She caught sight of her brother in the middle of the circle. He was knelt on the ground, something or someone propped up in his lap. She glimpsed the persons arm and a flash of familiar ink had her screaming.

"Killian!"

Her colleagues finally spotted her, Kris grabbing her round the waist to hold her back as she made a desperate lunge forward.  
"Let me go!" She yelled, "Let me go!"  
She fought furiously, but Kris was strong, she wasn't going to be able to push him off. However, a well placed elbow to his torso was enough to temporarily loosen his grip so that she could wrestle free. The others made half-hearted attempts to stop her, but she was determined and eventually skidded down to her knees beside David, whose white tights were now tinted red.

Her brother had Killian cradled against him, one hand pressed hard to his chest trying to staunch the flow of blood that was steadily emittingfrom somewhere beneath his vest.

She could see the anguish in his blue eyes, though it momentarily dissipated when he met her gaze.  
"Swan," he said on a choked sigh, reaching out to her with his hand that she gripped like a lifeline.  
"I'm here baby, I'm here," she murmured, her free hand trembling as she brushed it through his hair.  
"Don't think I'm gonna be able to make you dinner tonight love," he mumbled, a hint of a smirk trying to work its way onto his face.  
"Tomorrow then," she answered, playing along with his attempt to better the situation, "You promised me seafood and I have real craving for shrimp."  
"Aye tomorrow. Right now I think I'm going to rest for a bit."

His lashes fluttered weakly against his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest becoming more and more labored with every breath.

"Stay with me Killian. Come on, just a little longer." There was shouting all around her, but she could only focus on the man lying in her arms, blood slowly pouring from the wound in his chest.  
"You're gonna be fine, okay? You... You'll be fine."  
She didn't know who she was trying to convince more; him or herself.  
"Emma," he breathed, voice straining but not coming out as more than a desperate whisper  
"Shush, it's okay...Just concentrate on staying awake, okay? Don't sleep."  
"So tired love," he mumbles.  
"I know baby, I know but-"

She was desperately calling his name, shaking his body in an attempt to get him to open his eyes, when the doctors finally appeared.  
There was a blur of green and red, a call for the defibrillator, she was almost certain David shouted her name but only then did she black out.

~E&K~

She awoke in a stark white room, blinking against the harsh fluorescent lighting. Sitting up quickly, she realised she was in a hospital bed with Elsa and Mary-Margaret occupying the chairs beside her.  
"Thank god your awake," Elsa said, exhaling heavily, "You had us worried Emma."  
Her mind was fuzzy, she couldn't seem to order any of her thoughts other than...  
"Killian. Where's Killian?"

"We're not sure. They took him to the OR, everyone else is in the waiting room, fortunately they had a bed for you so we came- Emma what are you doing?"  
The blonde was swiftly untangling herself from the bed sheets, legs swinging over the side so that she could march to the door and out of the room.  
"Emma!" M called after her, "Sweetie you need to rest, you need-"  
"The only thing I need to do is figure out if my boyfriend is okay."

The other two knew that any attempt to forcefully put her back to bed would be futile, so settled for leading her to where the reception area, where most of their colleagues were waiting.  
It was quite a sight to see, a load of grown adults dressed as Disney characters occupying the hard plastic seats of a perfectly ordinary Florida hospital. Had they not all looked so distressed and anxious, Emma was certain some of the regular public who were also there, would be asking for photos.  
The moment she entered, David rushed over and engulfed her in a huge hug, her eyes immediately filling with tears that free-fell onto his already ruined costume.

"Is he okay, is he...is he-" there was no way in hell that she could ever have brought herself to finish that sentence.  
"They got his heart started again in the ambulance on the way over. He went straight into operating. The main worry was blood loss, but he's stubborn Emma, he was fighting and I know he'll keep going until he's made his way back to you."  
She collapsed into his arms again, allowing herself to get towed over to sit down beside the stricken looking Regina and Robin who were ignoring their ringing phones in favour of clutching onto each others hands; the parents of the Disney family waiting to see if one of their boys was going to be okay.

It was only once she was seated that Emma got to hear the full story of what had happened.

The show was just finishing up and the Princes were readying to leave. Saying their final goodbyes amongst the crowd.  
There was a man, he'd clearly smuggled some alcohol into the park and was pissed out of his mind, who took it upon himself to try and pick a fight with Eric.  
Eric had obviously tried to avoid the situation, however his lack of reaction pushed the guy over whatever edge he was balanced on.

Out of nowhere he had a gun trailed on the Prince and was pulling the trigger. Killian apparently seemed to come out of nowhere, shoving Eric out of the way only to get clipped himself and taken down. Security had grabbed the man, while David caught Killian.  
Killian who had grown up as an orphan with only his brother to raise him, Killian who (like the rest of them) had just found out that Ariel was pregnant, Killian who couldn't just stand by and watch another child grow up without a father.

That was her man, her brave and selfless man, whose life was now in the balance.

They sat in relative silence, save for Emma's jagged breaths and soft whimpers. It felt like a lifetime though it could have been minutes before a doctor in green scrubs appeared.  
"Killian Jones," he called into the room, obviously not expecting a dozen or so costumed adults to rise and charge him, a tear stained blonde leading the way.  
"You're all his...?"  
"We're his family," Regina cut in with a hard glare at the man, "Now if you would kindly tell us how Killian is."

A great weight was suddenly lifted off Emma's chest with the words:  
"Mr Jones is going to be perfectly fine. We've got the bullet out, it didn't hit anything vital or do any internal damage. He's had some blood transfusions and I predict he will come out from under the anesthetic shortly."  
"Can we see him?" David asked hastily, voicing Emma's own thoughts.  
"Not all at once," the doctor replied, checking something on his clipboard, "Mr Jones' emergency contact is a Miss Emma Swan is that-"

"That's me," Emma said, taking another step forward, "Please let me see him, please."  
She was not ashamed of the begging tone of her voice, she would go down on her knees if this man would only hurry up and take her to Killian.  
To her relief his only reply was, "Right this way Miss Swan."

With a quick glance back to receive the encouraging nods from her family, Emma strode down the hallway passing door after door until they finally stopped outside of Room 520, the doctor pausing before knocking. She knew he wouldn't have if the rooms occupant wasn't sitting awake in there.  
Ignoring all sense of respect and propriety, Emma shoved the obstruction out of her way, sobbing with relief when a pair of startled blue eyes met hers and instantly softened.

"Swan."  
Killian's whole frame seemed to relax as he took her in, eyes carefully checking over her form she realised, for injury. She huffed in annoyance, not paying any attention to how his lips quirked in amusement as she marched across the room, grabbed his face in her hands and slammed their mouths together.  
"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again. Killian. Jones." She said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

She could feel him smiling beneath her lips.  
"Sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you, I just-"  
"I know," she cut him off, hands eagerly tracing him, just reaffirming that he was actually there, "I know, you big, dumb, brave idiot."  
"I don't know how you put up with me," he whispered eyes closing with content as she kissed him softly.

"Because you are my idiot."

 **A/N: Glad to be back after a bit of a break. I should almost definitely be asleep instead of writing but never mind. As always thank you for reading and commenting, I'm so happy to share this with so many of you who seem to like it.  
As always, stay bveautiful x**


	8. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**A/N: A smol little drabble of 100% pure fluff to warm your shipper hearts on this most magical day. Enjoy the wedding everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ouat**

 **Tall, Dark and Handsome**

She thinks that some girls out there would bitch and moan about having a boyfriend who only had a couple of inches on them; limits their ability to wear ridiculously high, uncomfortable shoes with dwarfing them.  
For Emma Swan, Killian Jones was the absolute perfect height.

She spent practically every day wearing flats and it gave her the perfect opportunity to quietly ogle her dashing rapscallion (as he liked to be referred as) without the risk of being caught eye to eye. Even with the added height of her wig, she was still an inch or two shorter than he was leaving his neck open as prime real-estate.

There were days when things got to be a bit much and, by the time lunch rolled around, she was more than ready to rip the pins from her fake hair and throw it in the nearest trash can. When such a moment arose, Killian was quick to pick up on her mood and haul her into his body, arms secured tightly around her waist. With their height difference, Emma had easy access to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, pressing her face into the soft patch of skin whilst having the added sensation of his stubble tickling her forehead. In this little nook she could inhale the soothing scent and hear the steady beat of his pulse in her ear, all the while having his lips pressed firmly into her hair murmuring sweet nothings to sooth her.

Even better than at work were the times spent in their home, when he padded the hardwood floors on sock-clad feet that made him even quieter, aiding in his attempts to sneak up on her. She would be making pancakes in the kitchen when hands would creep onto her hips, his chin propped on the side of her head as she tilted her neck, leaving it open to the exploration of his teeth, lips and tongue.  
She was equally guilty in this department.  
He'd be elbow deep in suds, refusing to use the dishwasher as always, and she'd wrap herself around him like a koala on a tree, enjoying her shortness and pressing her cheek between his shoulder-blades feeling as whatever small amount of tension he may have been carrying faded away with a gentle sigh.

Past attempts at dating, or one-night hook ups had left her not remotely disillusioned to the fact that some men were put off by her height. She wasn't petite like Belle or Mary-Margaret and if she dressed to impress, men had had to crane their necks ever so slightly to look her in the eye. When they got around to actually getting on with the itch scratching, they always had her heels off first.  
With Killian, she found she didn't tend to favour her previous skin-tight, leaving nothing to the imagination dresses. She tended towards more delicate numbers knowing that she could take his breath away in an over-sized tee and sweatpants. She saved her old stuff for private evenings alone, Killian asking her to role-play one-night-stands.  
He left the heels on.

~E&K~

She'd been out late drinking with the girls, a rare opportunity given their shared employment, returning home with feet aching from the constant dancing.  
She bypassed Killian, who was stretched out on the couch with a book in his hand, grunting a greeting in favour of heading immediately upstairs to shower and change.  
She didn't take long, not interested in denying her body what it so desperately craved and bounding quickly back down the stairs.

He hadn't moved form his spot, contentedly turning pages of his latest crime thriller novel with his head on the arm-rest and feet crossed at the ankle. He'd turned off the over-head light and lit the fire instead, providing the perfect atmosphere for her desired evening activity.

Ambling over to him, she hitched herself over the back of the couch, allowing her body to drop the rest of the way down onto him.  
She giggled at the soft 'oomph' that escaped as she landed, glancing up to see his indulgent eye-roll before snuggling into his chest.

They remained perfectly quiet, blissful in the silence, their bodies aligned from chest to toe her hand over his heart and his coming up to absentmindedly comb through her hastily towel dried hair.  
Without cue, Killian opened his mouth to begin reading aloud to her, no matter that he was already half way through the story. It was a regular occurrence for them to spend their evenings like this; her making good use of his height making herself comfortable and, more often than not, drifting off still on top of him.  
Occasionally, if he'd had a particularly trying day or the ghosts of his past had risen to the surface, they'd reverse the position. He was often at his most vulnerable with her chin rested on the crown of his head, arms around his shoulders as he pillowed his cheek on her chest. It made her feel warm and loved that he only allowed himself to be like that around her.

~E&K~

Undoubtedly, one of her favourite moments in which their heights had come into play, was the day before they got engaged (not that she had known it then.)  
Killian had been fidgety all evening, eventually pulling his guitar from the stand in the corner and allowing his restless fingers to move rapidly over the fret board, playing melody after melody.  
She hadn't wanted to interrupt the beautiful music he'd been making, but built up the courage to tentatively ask if he'd maybe show her.

His entire face had lit up and he'd swiftly dragged her down to sit on his lap, placing the guitar over knee and positioning her hands just so.  
It had taken an hour and his fingers covering hers, but they eventually made it the whole way through _I See the Light,_ with him singing the words quietly into her ear.  
She'd turned after the last chord, feeling his own smile pressed into her cheek, quickly putting that mouth to even better use and kissing the hell out of him.

The night before he'd gotten down on one knee, they'd fallen asleep on the couch once more; her head beneath his as he hummed the same tune, lulling her into slumber unaware of how significant the moment would be tomorrow.


	9. Aren't You Forgetting Something?

**A/N: This is a prompted piece, although I don't want to ruin the surprise so it will be at the bottom.**  
 **Happy reading x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

 **Aren't You Forgetting Something**

Emma was still beaming as she cuddled into Killian's side on the couch.  
His surprise performance in the parade had left her speechless and all the more in love with her ridiculously charming man.

The moment they'd made it through the door, she'd had him pressed up against the wall, systematically stripping him of all his clothes to have him right there on the floor in the hallway. His back would probably protest later, but he certainly wasn't upset as she traced his old naval scars with her tongue, whilst riding him into oblivion.

Their hunger for each other momentarily sated, they'd gone in search of food and pajamas (they'd tried naked Chinese take-out night before, and it hadn't ended well.)  
A quick scan of the fridge informed Emma that they really ought to go grocery shopping sometime soon, but not tonight. Instead she pulled open the menu draw and grabbed the pamphlet for their favourite pizza place and placed the order.

She slowly wandered over to the living room, where Killian had already established himself with a glass of rum for each of them and Netflix cued on the tv. He opened an arm in invitation, one she gladly accepted, moving in closely to press her face into the skin of his throat. He absentmindedly pressed play on some crime series they had dabbled in watching, content to leave it as background noise and just enjoy being together instead.

They were only separated twenty minutes later when Killian was forced to drag himself to the front-door in order to grab their pizza from the delivery boy. He gave the kid a generous tip, not bothering about the correct change, just wanting to get back to where his love was waiting.  
Boxes in one hand, he strolled back towards the couch, leaning down over the back to press a kiss to Emma's forehead, hearing the small happy hum that emitted from the back of her throat as she reached back to take the pizza from him.

They both re-situated themselves, curling into one another whilst picking away at the food until it was gone. As the last crumb was cleared away, Killian readjusted so that he was stretched over the length of the couch, tugging on her waist so she could assume her favourite position lying atop him with her head on his chest, his fingers carding through the tangles in her hair, smoothing it out along her back.

"I was thinking Swan," he murmured softly, lips against the crown of her head, feeling her answering noise reverberate through her body, "We should consider a spring wedding, summer maybe, near the coast that way it'll be warm."  
A look of confusion passed across his face as she quickly moved to sit up so that she could look down at him, some unidentifiable mix of uncertainty, hope and disbelief flitting across her features.  
"Killian..." She sighed, hands reaching to cup his face, grinning at the question in his eyes.  
"What is it love?" He asked, moving to sit up so they were at eye level, with her on his lap.  
"You know that in order to plan a wedding, we need to be engaged first."

She watched as his face slowly transformed as understanding came upon him and he smacked a palm to his head.  
"Bloody hell," he muttered, "I knew I was forgetting to do something this evening."  
Quickly, he wrestled himself out from underneath her and sprinted from the room, almost slipping as his sock-clad feet skidded around the corner on the hard-wood floor. Emma remained stationary, still not entirely sure if this was actually happening, that was until her boyfriend slid back into the room, coming to rest on one knee in front of her.

"Forgive me love, I appear to have gotten a bit ahead of myself. Allow me to try and get this done in the right order."  
She nodded her head rapidly, one hand coming up to her mouth where she could feel the grin building across her face, the other reaching out to cup his cheek and tug at the hair behind his ear, needing to be physically connected to him in this moment.

"Emma Swan," he started, his own hand coming up to brush across the apple of her cheek, "From the moment I first saw you that day beneath the tree I have been utterly enchanted. I have never been the type to fall quickly and give every part of me over so fully to a person, but with you I didn't even consider hesitating. My brother used to tell me about my mother, how she believed that sometimes you'll find people and just instantly know that you are destined to be connected to them in some way. I never truly believed it until I saw you. Though it may be cliché considering where we work, but I can say with all honesty that you, Emma are undoubtedly my true love, my soulmate and everything in between. I can't picture my life without you in it, can't imagine a day where I don't fall more and more in love with you. For that reason as well as a myriad of others that I will happily list to you for the rest of my life, I am asking you Swan; will you marry me?"

She was nodding before he even finished, fairly certain that she had been nodding from the moment he started to speak. The moment he was done, she launched herself, tackling him back onto the floor, furiously kissing every inch of skin her lips had access to as he laughed. Eventually she slowed down enough for him to grasp the back of her head and fuse their mouths together in a passionate tangle of tongues and teeth that neither was in any rush to put a halt to.

Eventually, they were forced to break for air, pulling apart only to move together again.  
"Can I take this as a yes then?" Killian queried between short kisses, capturing her giggle in his mouth.  
"Yes Killian, I will marry you," she replied breathlessly, diving back in in an instant.

They made love for what felt like hours, on the floor, on the couch, one time taking one another desperately against the fridge on what was meant to be a restful trip to rehydrate themselves. The final round found him pressed down on top of her where she laid out on the dining room table, sweat slowly cooling across their slick skin.  
"Can I put the ring on you now, or are you going to attack me again?" Killian teased, propping himself up on his elbows so she could see the matching raised eyebrow.  
"It's just a risk you'll have to take," she said, eyeing him as he moved over to the coffee table where the little velvet box was rested.

He'd tried to slide it onto her finger earlier, but they'd both gotten distracted as she swiveled her hips on a downward thrust, unable to stop herself. Now however, she remained perfectly still as he gently pushed the silver band into place, the both of them grinning like idiots as the diamond came to rest in the place that it would remain for all eternity.

"So," she said, drawing his attention away from her finger, "A summer wedding was your plan?"  
Another laugh flew from her lips as he growled, unable to contain himself any longer, lifting her from the table bridal style and carrying her off to finally celebrate in their own bed.

 **A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reads and supports this collection, the reaction has honestly shocked me and I will endeavor to keep it going for as long as you all would like.**

 **Prompt**  
 **Person A:** I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I don't want it to be too cold though.  
 **Person B:** Babe we aren't even engaged  
 **Person A: S** O THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT


	10. Like A Virgin

**A/N: You can all thank Jrob64 for this update. They drew something to my attention that was the perfect little kick I needed for inspiration. Thank you all for your patience and continued support, now enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

 **Like A Virgin**

"What do you mean you've never been to Disney before!?"

Killian pointedly covered his ears whilst perfectly arching one eyebrow, that caused his fiancée to lower the tone of her voice; after-all, there was only a foot of space between them on the bed and he was pretty sure she'd just busted one of his eardrums.  
"Sorry," Emma muttered quietly, "I just don't understand. How can you never have been to Disney before?"  
Part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the conversation, but looking at the absolute severity in Emma's expression, he decided to take the less sarcastic approach.

"My mother was gone and my father certainly wasn't the type to take his sons on holiday. By the time it was just Liam and I, there was no way we could afford such luxuries and then I was in the Navy, where a trip to Disney World isn't exactly part of the day to day curriculum. Besides, I had that day with Robin so technically, I would now say that I have been to Disney."

He looked on an as range of emotions played across Emma's face, from sorrow over his parental experience, to pride for his resilience and then abject horror at the end.  
"Robin's tour absolutely does not count as having gone to Disney. That's work. You've never even been to any of the shows."  
"That's because I'm in them love, I can't exactly hop off the stage mid-performance to watch with the rest of the audience; Regina would castrate me and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" His hand began to slowly trail up her bare thigh and sneak under the hem of the shirt she had salvaged from the heap of clothing on the floor.  
Just as things were about to get interesting, she slapped his wandering fingers away.  
"Don't try and distract me Jones. There's no way I can go another day knowing that my future husband has not experienced the full effect of the most magical place on earth."

He tried in vain not to smile like a giddy fool when she called him her future husband, reaching out to play with the ring on her left finger that she refused to remove no matter what, even after a fight about character consistency with Regina, though it proved to be a huge internet hit again once people realised that the 'once upon a dream guy' and his princess were going to get married.  
So caught up in his thoughts, Killian only came around when Emma pointedly dropped her phone back onto the nightstand with a victorious smirk etched across her face.

"Done," she announced, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his lips that he failed to respond to in his confusion.  
"What's done?" he asked, getting the feeling that he already knew.  
"Tomorrow mister, you and I are taking the day off work to go to Disney World."  
"Swan, we work there," he pointed out, "We do that every day, so how is it skipping work."  
"Because we are going to go in the visitors entrance, in normal clothes, with backpacks and sun-cream and all that other touristy shit and you, Killian Jones, are going to have your first real trip to Disney World."

~E&K~

The queue was ridiculous, was Killian's first thought.  
They'd left the house a mere hour later than usual, in order to get there early and yet it seemed as if there were already hundreds of people desperate to get through the gates.

"Why couldn't we just use the staff entrance," he whined, shuffling from foot to foot whilst simultaneously trying to avoid being jostled by the endless hordes of mid-western moms with pushchairs.  
"Because that is not part of the true Disney experience," Emma insisted, the warning in her eyes clear that he was not to challenge her on this, "We are not staff today, we are just Killian and Emma celebrating our engagement with a romantic trip to Disney World. Now would you like to keep moaning or can you at least try to be excited."

Though there was an element of a game to today's experience, Killian was quick to pick up on the strong undercurrent of hurt in Emma's voice, not to mention the sudden hunch in her shoulders and that she was pointedly looking at the map (which she definitely didn't need) in her hands.  
"Hey," Killian whispered, cupping her face between his palms and ducking down to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry love, that was bad form, I just didn't realise how much this meant to you."  
He could feel the people behind them getting restless at the fact that they hadn't edged forward into the two inches of space that had opened up as the queue moved, but he really didn't care at that point. His Swan was upset, everything else could wait.

"It's just," she started with a heavy sigh, "I only ever came here once in my childhood on some state funded charity case thing with one of the smaller group homes, but it was only really enough for entry and I was too short to go on a lot of the good rides. I spent the time imagining the day in the future when I could come back with someone special and really experience the magic of it all. Mary-Margaret took me to the one in California but it wasn't quite what I pictured. Don't judge, but I was absolutely the kid who had fantasies of taking their fiancé to Orlando; kissing on the log-flume, going through 'It's a Small World,' because you just have to and cuddling during the fireworks, it's stupid but-"

Killian cut her off with a desperately passionate kiss, that was borderline inappropriate for such a public, supposedly child friendly forum.  
"That's not stupid at all Swan," he breathed having finally gained the control to remove his lips from hers (but only by millimeters) "In fact that sounds wonderful and I am honoured that you want to share that with me."

She ducked her head into his shoulder, in a move that he recognised as trying to hide how wide her smile was, though he could still feel it pressing into the side of his neck.  
"Come on tiger," she said, pulling away and tugging on his hand to lead them forward, "Let me show you why this is the happiest place on earth."  
Killian already knew why, he'd found his reason months ago, but allowed himself to be lead onward anyway.

~E&K~

When they'd finally reached the entrance, confusing some of their colleagues when they did, Emma had used a coupon to get their discounted admittance to the park and fast-track passes. He'd stood by and smiled as she fell completely into the role of a tourist, spinning around and proudly pinning his 'first time' badge to the strap of the bag he was carrying; the grin that lit up her features was entirely worth it as she grabbed hold of him and practically skipped onto the Main Street.  
"Okay," he said, "Now I get it."

He'd seen the castle from many different angles in his time, yet there was something different about being amongst the crowd of stunned individuals as they gazed at the all too familiar turrets that had carried them through their childhood. Emma was still staring with equal amounts of wonder in her eyes, so he used the opportunity to turn to a woman on his right.

"Excuse," he said, gently tapping the stranger on the shoulder, "I was wondering if you could possibly take a picture of me and my fiancée?"  
The woman glanced between the two of them with a slight smile on her lips, before nodding and taking hold of Killian's phone. He wasted no time in pulling Emma tightly against his side, where she fit perfectly as always, his eyes finding hers rather than looking towards the camera.  
"I got it," the woman spoke, interrupting their moment by passing the phone back, "Congratulations by the way, you two make a beautiful couple."  
They offered their thanks before taking off into the park, hands twined together so as not to get separated, which is how they continued for the rest of the day.

Killian was happy to be towed from ride to ride by Emma, discussing which pose they should do at each camera (he bought the one of them kissing on Big Thunder Mountain.) They also joined the various queues to meet each of the characters, which was a shock for some but highly entertaining none the less. At lunch Killian ordered them both a monte-cristo while Emma vanished for a couple of minutes only to return with a twin set of Mickey and Minnie ears, merrily shoving the former onto his head and giggling at his fake exasperated expression.

They watched the villains show, where he fangirled over Captain Hook even if he knew it was just Walter in a suit, while Emma booed heartily whenever Cruella showed up; she absolutely hated her.  
As the day wound down and evening encroached, Killian took charge giving her a secret wink as he nudged a churro into her hand and started guiding them through the maze of exhibits, aiming for one in particular.

"You did say it was mandatory, love," he whispered as they tool their seats on 'It's a small world,' brushing away the hint of moisture that was gathering in her eyes, pulling her close so that her head could rest comfortably on her chest as they went round. He didn't care that the damn song was stuck in his head for what felt like several weeks after.

~E&K~

"Killian let's just stay here," Emma begged as he continued to push his way through the crowd, a man clearly on a mission, "We can see perfectly well from here."  
"One minute Swan, I promise," he grunted as he edged past a particularly burly man who glared pointedly at them, "I can see the perfect spot, if I can just...there!"  
They came to an abrupt halt, Killian turning quickly to face her, something expectant in his gaze that she couldn't quite figure out.  
"Great," she said slowly, "It's a good patch of sidewalk for sure, I just don't see how it's any different from the one back there."

Her husband to be let out an overly-dramatic long suffering sigh and moved so that he was stood behind her, arms locked around her waist and his chin propped on her shoulder so she could hear every word.  
"Look across the street love, what do you see?" He asked softly, his fingers reaching to play with the ring on her finger.  
"People," she deadpanned, earning herself a nip to the earlobe.  
"Very funny Swan, try again."

This time it was her turn to heave a sigh as she tried to focus more on the background.  
"I don't know Killian, all there is is some metal fencing and a tree."  
"Exactly," he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to the side of her neck, "That there is a very special tree and this is no ordinary piece of sidewalk."  
She tilted her head up to meet his gaze, still drawing a blank, though he didn't seem to mind.  
"It was in this particular spot many, many months ago, that I heard the most enchanting sound and saw the most beautiful princess, not yet knowing that she was going to be the love of my life and accept my quite frankly terrible proposal, though I do remember wanting to marry you even then, though it seemed a bit forward at the time."

Emma could only stare at the tree in wonder, the memory playing behind her eyes of the first time she ever met him.  
"I can't believe you remember that," she whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear over the rising din of the audience and the parade music.  
"How could I possibly forget," he answered with complete honesty, holding her tighter as he buried his face into her neck, feeling the shuddering breath she took.  
"You can always propose again," she said, "If that would make you feel better, it's a pretty great moment."  
"I will propose to you every day for the rest of our lives, if that's what you want; but I think I would struggle to kneel right now and also worry about what would happen if I tried to take the ring off you for even a second, Robin tells me that Regina thinks she needs corrective surgery on her eardrums."

He grunted as her elbow connected with his ribs, though he knew that she was holding back based on the sudden onslaught of laughter that had overcome her.  
It was when the fireworks started that he spun her around so they were toe to toe, holding her left hand in his right;  
"Marry me, Emma?" He asked nudging her engagement ring more securely onto her finger as she answered him with a kiss that left him seeing a whole new set of fireworks.

The most magical place on Earth indeed. 


End file.
